The treehouse short story
by JC Rose
Summary: Starting in 1998:when the Arthur gang were in third grade at age through the years into teens. Read as the core four Arthur Characters discuss life, love, family and fun with some sadness mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

Starting in 1998:when the Arthur gang were in third grade at age 8 spanning through the years into young adulthood. Read as the core four Arthur Characters discuss life, love, family and fun with some sadness mixed in. Tragedy, teenage troubles and comfort from those you never realized you needed as much as you did.

Religion/beliefs and legalism is left out of the story.

The story will most likely be five chapters or less. Its just a short yet old school Arthur story for the fans of the old seasons of Arthur before Ladonna and talking puppies and babies

Rated T. Low level offensive language, self harm and sexual references.

 **Spring rain 1998**

 **Okay so the kids were born in 1990 in this fic. That's just how it is.**

Chapter one:

It was raining buckets as four friends sat in the treehouse and impatiently waited for the storm to pass.

Buster clung to Muffy who screwed her face up in disgust.

"Get your hands off me" she flinched.

Buster frowned then looked at Arthur covering himself with a blanket. Francine sat beside him and shared it with her friend.

"I just get scared that's all" The bunny sadly replied.

"Well" said Francine. There's no blanket left"

Muffy rolled her eyes. Buster snarled at the brown haired girl in red sweater and jeans.

"As if I'd share with you" he spat. "After you handcuffed me, stood on me, pranked me.."

"That's enough" Arthur interceded. "We need to ride this out together okay?"

Muffy sighed. "Always the voice of reason aren't you?"

Arthur shook his head and grunted something.

Francine let out a heavy sigh and bit her tongue... "Sorry okay?"

Buster gasped

"What was that?" He grinned.

Francine clenched her fists. "Don't make me say it again."

Muffy then decided to add her two cents.

"Why are you apologizing?" "Buster is vomitrocious, everyone knows that."

Arthur was getting mad but he refrained from saying anything in retaliatation.

"You're a spoiled brat" Buster replied.

Muffy held both hands on her ears. "LA LA LA I'm not listening"

Arthur and Francine both looked at each other and sighed.

Arthur then said something that would undoubtedly change Francine forever...

"Its good you said sorry" he smiled. "You're so much easier to like when you're being nice"

Francine laughed and brushed it off.

"Yeah yeah I know" she proudly replied.

As the rain started to ease, the monkey with the golden clips in her hair started to think...

"Could he be right?" "A boy?" She bit her lip and pondered.

 **Year 2000**

Four yen year olds sat together in the treehouse. The sun was shining. It was a very hot day..

Muffy looked at the nine carat gold ring on her finger with pride.

"Daddy's birthday present to me" she said boastfully.

"Yeah its nice" Francine replied. She was sat between both Arthur and Muffy in their usual meeting spot, Arthur's tree house.

Buster was on the other side of Arthur rolling his eyes at Muffy.

"I'd rather have an alien invasion come and take me to their home planet" he smiled. "I really thought we would be living on the moon by now"

Arthur glanced over at his best friend.

"Okay then"..."but we're not"

Francine had her hair tied back and it was longer. Her ears were peirced like Muffys and she was somewhat subdued.

"I don't think the new millennium lived up to our expectations."

Arthur agreed.

Buster took out a bag of donuts. "Well maybe but I'm still counting on the moon to become a viable living space one day".

" Since when did you learn such a big word? " Muffy scoffed.

Buster purposely chewed on his chocolate filled donut with his mouth open in retaliation.

Francine and Arthur both sighed. Muffy screeched "Ewww, you're do disgusting Buster Baxter"

"Why are we friends again?" She snarled.

Buster took of his sneakers and let his stinky socks touch the red heads nose with his feet.

"Argh get them away from me" she bellowed.

"Francine do something" she growled.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Can't we all just get along?" Arthur sighed.

"Hmph" Muffy folded her arms crossly.

"Well I'm only here because of Arthur" Buster said.

"Gee thanks" Francine glared at him. "I thought we'd put all that third grade stuff behind us?"

Arthur decided to add his piece. He placed a hand on Francine's shoulder and reassured her they have reconciled.

"Buster jokes around you know that." He said with a warm smile.

Francine blushed. "Yeah I know".

Muffy could see already at the age of ten what was going on...

"Quite the cute little couple aren't you?" She winked.

Buster laughed. "Wait, what?"

Arthur and Francine bit their lips and Arthur removed his hand from Francine's shoulder.

"We are friends Muffy" Francine replied uneasily.

Buster pondered on this.

"Are you sure, like do you like like each other or just like?" He asked.

Francine looked at Arthur, waiting for him to answer.

"We're ten years old" he blatantly stated.

Francine nodded. "Exactly"

Buster glanced at Muffy and started to sing...

 _"I can see what's happening, and they don't have a clue"..._

"STOP" Arthur held his hand out.

Muffy giggled. "For the first time I agree with you Buster Baxter"

Francine gasped. "What?" "You two agree on something?"

Arthur then opened a can of soda and passed the around...

"You never know what the future holds" He said taking a sip of the fizzy beverage.

On that all four nodded in agreement...

* * *

Just what would the future hold for the four friends thrown together through circumstances...

Chapter two is about middle school and a tragedy takes place.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2007 Teenage lust

Late spring.

School is nearly over for the four seniors of Elwood high

Arthur and Francine had been on and off for the past two years but the burning desire inside of them both was just too much for the horny teenagers to handle. True, they hadn't slept around despite the odd kisses between other friends at school including Molly, George and Sue Ellen ( both Francine and Arthur had made out with the very open and sweet cat at age 14) Molly kissed Francine when she was 15, sending Arthur into a jealous rage which led him to have a steamy make out session with Fletcher whom was more than happy to take things further but Arthur declined...

By their 16th birthday, Arthur and Francine found themselves both single and miserable. They met at the treehouse and sent tweets back and forth..

. One yr later:

Francine clambered up the ladder and crawled up to Arthur with a yearning in her made up eyes...

"We need to get back together or I will just argh"..." Die" she blurted out in a flurry of teenage angst.

"Me too baby" Arthur replied.

They both shared a passionate kiss.

"You are my person" Francine cooed.

"gag me now" DW snarled. Arthur ignored his sisters rude remark and responded by kissing her on the cheek, the hands, the ears, and the lips with a huge pucker.

"They're like made for each other" Muffy gushed. DW was still waiting for a response to her question "Well, girl or boyscout cookies?" She yelled this time. "The ones with peanut chocolate" Buster replied, eating a few as he spoke. "Ha" DW beamed. She started texting the tibble twins. "I knew it" she grinned. "Girl scout cookies win" "I don't have to kiss you haha"

Muffy was appalled by the crumbs Buster was leaving all over himself. "You're a slob" she snarled. "You're a slut" he retorted. Francine and Arthur stopped their romantic embrace and gaped at both Buster and Muffy.

"Wow" DW rubbed her hands together with glee.

"This ought a be good"

"Get out" Arthur ordered. "Or I'll throw you out"

"I'm telling Mom you bastard" DW yelled climbing out of the treehouse.

Francine grabbed Arthur's black shirt

"I love it when you get angry" she whispered.

Arthur could barely contain himself

"Buster, Muffy" "Take your fighting elsewhere" he basically ordered.

Muffy was shocked and saddened. "Some friend you are Francine" she spat, watching her friend since elementary school with long briwn hair lay under Arthur in a silk top and jeggings.

Buster grinned. "Way to go" he winked.

Anything sexual excited the male bunny.

Muffy hadn't forgotten his "slut" comment and he was met with a slap in the face once the exited the tree house.

Buster frowned then smiled.

"Oh that felt good" he jeered.

"If I tell you your skirt is too short will you gag me?"

Muffy felt flushed and angry at the same time highly aroused.

"Oh well why not?" She shrugged, grabbing the slovenly dressed bunny by the arm

. "What's one more guy?" She said walking off. She then turned around and winked at a very horny Buster. "To add to my collection" she said licking her lips.

Buster followed while looking at that ass in her skirt. "Oh yeah, mine too" he drooled.

Meanwhile

Arthur lay undressed on top of Francine.

"Did we just legitimately get back together?" He asked, clasping her ample clevage.

"I'd say so" The dark haired girl replied with a lick to his face.

"Wanna go to prom?" He asked, knowing the answer

Francine giggled.

"Duh"

They then heard footsteps climbing up the ladder.

"Dammit" they both yelped.

Putting their clothes on they were still only half dressed when DW entered with the tibbles. Francine was wearing a bra and denim skirt. Arthur only has his jeans on.

"What did I just walk in on?" DW grimaced..horrified

"Gross Francine"

The tibbles weren't complaining, they were too busy staring like gold fish at Arthur's girlfriends breasts.

"Get out" Arthur yelled.

"Ewww like we're gonna stay" she snarled.

Francine laughed and they left much to the tibbles dismay.

Arthur placed his hands on his girlfriends waist as she sat up. "What's so funny?"

Francine looked up at him and stroked his face. "You, the treehouse, this" she pointed to the clothing that was still not back on, lying on the other side of the little house.

Arthur started to laugh. "True" he said, placing a kiss on Francine's forehead.

"I guess being honest paid off" she sighed happily while stroking Arthur's toned right leg. Arthur nodded with instant arousal... "Wanna go again?" He said in a husky tone. Francine placed her boyfriend's arms around her bra and he removed the clasp... "Does that answer your question?" She panted heavily..

THE END lol.


End file.
